Don't Cry, Baby
by broadwayjunkie29
Summary: The gang is all grown up, stumbling around the new world of adulthood. There are a few bumps in the road, but what is life with out a few tears?
1. Chapter 1

Cat Valentine walked into her small apartment, dropping her heavy book bag on the stained carpet. She was about to sit down and watch some cartoons when her sister Jade ran in, dark tears streaming down her ghost white face.

"Jadey, what's wrong?" she asked, with concern, sitting down the hysterical Goth on the mostly foam coach.

"He broke up with me again, Kitty," she cried throwing her head onto Cat's white Hello Kitty shirt. _Well, there goes this shirt, _she thought, trying to comfort the still crying girl.

"Why?"

"I yelled at him for almost breaking my new pair of scissors," she said, lifting her head, wiping tears from her swollen eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have-."

"Don't tell me what to friggin' do!" she screamed, running out of the living room and slamming their bedroom door. _Oh no, not again._

Cat picked up her phone, pulling up her messages and sending a message to Beck.

_To: Beck!_

_ hey!_

She put down her phone, picking up the remote and turning on Spongebob. Cat's phone went off as Squidward attempted to blow a bubble. She laughed as picked up her phone, reading the message from Beck.

_From: Beck!_

_ Hey, Red. What's up?_

Cat read it, quickly typing a reply.

_To: Beck!_

_ it happend again didnt it?_

_ From: Beck!_

_ Yep, I'm just done. _

Cat didn't bother texting back; this was the same thing that happened every time Beck and Jade broke up. They'd be back together by the next day for sure.

Cartoons began to get boring, so she picked up her laptop, checking out The Slap.

**Jade West: We broke up again…I hate this part of our relationship. BeckOliver Mood: Heartbroken /3**

** Beck Oliver: Jade and I broke up again, and this time it felt so different. Maybe it's time to expand my horizons. Mood: Single and Ready to Mingle (;**

** Andre Harris: Working on a new song. Anyone want to come over and listen? Mood: Boredd**

** Robbie Shapiro: Finally sold Rex. I'll miss ya little guy. Mood: Reminiscent**

** Tori Vega: Hide me! Mood: Scared**

** Trina Vega: Where is she?! Mood: Findy**

Cat laughed to herself before there was a knock at her door.

"It never ends," she said to no one in particular.

She opened the door to Tori, pushing past her and running into her kitchenette.

"Hide me!" Tori screamed as Cat shut the door, running after her.

"What's going on?!" she asked as Tori ran frantically around the small room.

"I may have accidentally deleted all the songs from Trina's PearPod, and she may have found out. Now hide me!" she yelled again. There was a hard knock at her door, and Tori yelped. Cat ushered her into toward a small cabinet. "I can't fit in there!"

"Oh yes you can!" she said, helping her fold herself up as another hard set of knocks hit the fragile door. Cat shut the cabinet and ran toward the door, just as a pissed off Trina opened the door anyway.

"Where is she?!" Trina screamed at her.

Cat looked at her like she was insane. "Where is who?" she asked with her bubbly voice.

"I saw Tori run toward your apartment. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ugh, you are absolutely useless, Cat," Trina said, before running off, screaming Tori's name into the cold air.

Cat shut the door, locking it this time, and walked back into the kitchenette.

"You can come out now."

Tori threw the door open, falling onto the hard linoleum.

"That was a close one! What happened to your shirt?" she asked, pointing toward the black stain on Cat's shoulder.

"Did you not hear?" she asked, picking up and apple and digging her teeth into it. "Beck and Jade broke up again. I was the only one home."

"Oh, too bad," she said, grabbing an apple for herself. "Well, I was about to head to the mall, wanna come?"

"Kay-Kay!" she answered, running back to her locked bedroom door. "Jadey, open up, I need a new shirt."

There was the sound of movement inside, and the door opened. Jade threw the shirt at Cat's chest, screaming, "Have your friggin' shirt, Cat!" She slammed the door in Cat's face.

Cat walked back out into the living room, where Tori was now laughing at the cartoons playing on the TV.

"You have no idea of the perks of being Jade's roommate," Cat said sarcastically, pulling off the shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"Nice bra," Tori threw in as I pulled on a sparkly peach tank top which still matched my dark pink Vans.

"Thanks, let's go!" Cat exclaimed excitedly, as the two girls left the small apartment.

Tori pushed Cat past another rack of clothes, and Cat pouted until another she spotted another top she liked.

"Cat, we've been in this store for an hour and a half, and you have yet to buy anything! Can we please go?"

"Kay-Kay," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Come on. We shall go to the food court and I will buy you the biggest churro in all of New York!"

"Yay!" the red-head exclaimed, her mood changing yet again.

The girls walked through the mall, guys turning heads as they caught sight of the two. It wasn't unusual. The young high school girls had blossomed, turning into beautiful women, getting boys attention where ever they went.

They walked into the food court, Cat literally jumping up and down at the thought of the giant churro.

Tori walked toward the food counter while Cat found a seat. Cat sat down, looking through Instagram, as two attractive men walked up to her table.

"Hello, Miss Little Red Riding Hood," one said, sitting down across from Cat. "What brings a beauty like this to enlighten the mall?"

"Shopping!" Cat exclaimed, acting as if she knew the guy.

"Cool, well, my name is Garrett, and this is my friend Tyler," he said, gesturing to the guy standing over the table like he owned the place. "We were wondering if you and you're little friend wanted to come over to my house for a party tonight."

"A party sounds like fun!"

"Great, here's the address," he said, writing it down on a napkin and sliding it toward Cat.

"Coolio, see you guys tonight!" Cat finished, as the guys walked away and Tori came towards her with the churros.

"Who were they?"

"There names are Garrett and Tyler, and they invited us to a party!" Cat informed Tori, biting into the soft Mexican treat.

"Cat, I don't know, you just met the guys."

"Tori…," Cat said, pushing out her bottom lip. "It sounds like lots of fun!"

"Cat, I do NOT think it is a good idea."

"Then I will go by myself! Take me home!" Cat said angrily, pulling the Latina out of the mall.

After getting dropped off and fighting Jade for the bathroom, Cat drove to the address written on the soiled napkin. She pulled around the corner and saw the driveway and yard already filled with all sorts of cars and trucks. Tori pulled off onto the side of the road, and put her small car into park. Cat jumped out, and ran off toward the house.

When she got into the house, she was smacked in the face with the smell of weed and beer.

"Ewie," Cat whispered to herself, when Garrett and Tyler ran up to them.

"Hello, beautiful," Garrett yelled over the blaring stereo. "Welcome to la casa de Garrett. Wanna drink?" he asked, offering a red Solo Cup.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat exclaimed, taking a sip of the bubbling liquid. Once it touched her tongue, she immediately wanted it off.

"Come on, Cat," Garrett said. "Let's go have some fun."

He led her up to a bedroom, which was the place where the smell was the strongest. "Take another sip, lovely," he said with a voice like honey. Cat looked at him, and took another sip, feeling a little attracted to the man. They sat around just staring at each other for a while, as she drank and drank and drank. The hours ran by as minutes, and soon the room began spinning around her.

"Garrett, I don't feel very good."

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Cat gave him a confused look as he shoved a pair of dirty socks in her mouth. She started to scream, but her breath was knocked out of her with a punch to the chest. She fell breathless to the bed as Garrett grabbed her arms and began to tie her wrists to the bed frame.

"Come on, Kitten," he whispered by her neck, the smell of weed filling her nose, almost making her gag. "Let's have some fun." He began to inch his hand under her tight dress. Cat tried to scream again, only to be slapped across the face with Garrett's free hand. She began to cry as he reached her bra and started working it off. "Don't cry, pretty woman, it'll be lots of fun. I love this game." He got her bra off, throwing it across the room. He began taking off her underwear, then working his own pants off. She began to sob as bad things began to happen. She felt blood start flowing as Garrett began to get bored. "That was fun," he said, pulling his pants back up and walking out of the room as if nothing happened. Cat lay there for a moment, just sobbing, until it started getting painful. She finally got the socks out of her mouth and wiggle her hands free of the rough rope. She turned around toward the bed frame, where her purse was hanging, when the room started spinning again. She leaned her head over the side of the bed just in time to hurl all over the floor. The tears were still flowing as she began to shake, pulling her phone from her purse. She pressed the name most recent in her contacts.

A tired "Hello?" came over the receiver.

"Beck?" Cat cried into the phone.

"Cat, what's going on?" Beck asked, his voice growing more serious and concerned.

"Beck, you have to come and get me!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at this party in Upstate New York, and Beck," she said shakily into her phone. "I think I just got raped." She began to lose control of her breath, crying harder than before.

"Cat, where is at?" Beck asked, full panic in his voice filling his voice.

She managed to recite the address before losing control again.

"I'm on my way; stay on the phone with me," he said, already getting into his rusty Ford truck.

"Kay-Kay. Beck?" she sniffled out.

"Yes?"

"It hurts."

Beck began to grow furious. Why would somebody do this to an innocent girl? "Don't worry, Cat. As soon as I get there, the man who did this to you will pay."

Beck pulled around the corner and saw a street FILLED with cars. Not worrying about other people, he put his truck into park in the middle of the street, leaving the door wide open as he ran into the putrid smelling home.

"Where are you, Cat?" he screamed over the music.

"Upstairs master bedroom, I think," she whispered, barely audible.

He ran up the stairs and opened every door, mostly finding couples having sex, until opening the right door, seeing Cat on the bed, sobbing. He hung up his phone, running over and picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the hell hole. "If you see him, show me, okay, Red?"

"Kay-Kay."

Beck ran out of the house, putting Cat in the passenger seat, buckling her in, when she pointed out a man who Beck didn't recognize.

"That's Garrett."

"Did Garrett hurt you?"

She nodded, as Beck shut the door and locked it, running up to the bastard. He grabbed him by the collar, growling, "Did you do that to Cat?"

"Do what?" he laughed, a blunt hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"You heard me. Did you rape Cat?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Garrett said, spitting in Beck's face.

Beck saw nothing but red as he threw Garrett down, bending down and beating the living shit out of him. Garrett was unconscious when Beck finally finished. He ran back to the truck, closing the door and sped forward, getting Cat to the nearest hospital.

He looked to her, where she just stared straight forward, silent tears streaking down her face, leaving dark trails from her make-up. It seemed as if her bubbly personality had, just like that, popped.

"Come here, Cat," Beck said, offering his arm. She unbuckled scooting into his embrace, and just lost it. She sobbed and screamed and punched the seat beneath her. Beck couldn't stand to see her like this. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. He quickly looked over to her seat, seeing blood trailing to her small figure. Beck had tears brim in his eyes as he pulled into the hospital, parking under the emergency awning. He grabbed her, running her in, trying to stay cool as he asked for help. A few paramedics put her on a gurney, ushering her into the examination room, instructing Beck to stay in the waiting room. He couldn't stand the silence of the room. He tried to stay in his own head, thinking of why Cat was at the party alone. Why hadn't Jade gone with? They were sisters anyway. He got out his PearPhone, dialing his ex-girlfriend's phone number.

"Beck?" she answered, the sleepiness in her voice.

"Do you have any idea where Cat is?"

"She told me she was going to some party with some guys she met at the mall. Why?" she asked, getting suspicious.

"Jade, I'm at the hospital with Cat now."

"What?!" she screamed, anger rising in her voice. "Why?!"

"This guy…he…he raped her, Jade," Beck said, beginning to break down himself. Salt water was beginning to stain his dark, attractive face.

"Oh my GOD, no!" Is that tears Beck heard? "What hospital are you guys at?"

"Liberty Memorial, I think."

"I'm on my way." Beep. She was on her way. Why wasn't she on her way out with Cat? How could she have let her ditzy little sister out to a party with two total strangers? Then he remembered a crying Jade leaving he and Robbie's apartment, saying she wished they never met. He hurt Jade, which caused this to happen to Cat. How could he have been so dumb? He began to shift the blame from the red-head's sister to himself. If he had never broken up with Jade, she would've paid more attention and they wouldn't have been in this situation. It was his entire fault.

"Miss Valentine family," a nurse announced to the small room. Beck jumped up, just as Jade ran in. She ran after him, walking up to the small nurse.

"How is she?" Beck asked with the panic rising in his voice again.

"She's fine, in room 413 if you two want to visit," she said in a boring tone.

The two ran to the elevator, pressing the button with the four printed on it. The two stood in awkward silence as the door closed, slowly moving them up.

"I'm sorry," Jade said, breaking the tension. "I'm sorry for yelling at you about my scissors."

Beck turned his head toward her, saying, "Okay."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

"So…ummm," she began to stutter, trying to slide her hand into Beck's.

"Jade," he began, pulling his hand away. "I don't know if I can deal with this relationship any longer. We fight we break up, and we both say we're sorry, and we act like nothing ever happened, but it did, Jade. I think we need to take a break longer than a few hours."

She began to let tears fall as she started talking. "Remember when we started dating? Remember how we always talked about our future, and how perfect it would be? We would grow up, get married, and have kids, and now," she started choking up. "Now, it feels so ruined."

"Maybe it is," Beck said, walking out of the now open elevator doors towards Cat's room.

They both stood outside of Cat's room, just staring at each other.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," he said, pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead. He let her go, looking into her, like her name, jade green eyes. "I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be." She put a hand to her face. "Maybe you should wait out here." She nodded, walking away from the room.

He took a deep breath, walking into his room to see Cat sleeping in her hospital bed. He walked over, sitting down in the uncomfortable chair positioned to face the patient. He looked at Cat's sleeping face, almost angelic. Why did he have to turn everything to shit? He finally let it out, tears pouring down his face. _I'm so sorry, _he thought. _I'm so sorry._

_A/N: Chapter two, son! I am so thankful for all of your awesome reviews, follows, and favorites after reading one chapter of my story. I love you guys so much, and don't you forget it! Enjoy. XOXO: broadwayjunkie29_


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's eyes fluttered open to see Beck sobbing at her feet.

"Beck?" she called with gravel in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Beck hopped up, trying his best to smile, although tears still dripped from his dark hazel eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Cat."

"Yes there is. Why are you crying?"

Beck wiped away a tear. "I just always seem to fuck things up, don't I, Cat?"

"Of course not!" she yelped, straining her puny voice.

Before Beck could answer, Jade ran in, going to cat's other side.

"Cat…Oh my GOD…I'm so sorry." She had tears in her eyes as well, although Cat could see had been crying as well.

"Why is everyone so sad?" she asked quietly, laying her head back down against her pillows.

"We were so worried about you, Cat," Jade answered, brushing a hair away from Cat's face, which had been washed clean of the make-up.

"I'm okay, though," Cat smiled, causing her two visitors to smile as well.

Cat yawned, a fatigue hitting her suddenly.

"I better be heading out, Robbie is probably wondering where I am," Beck said, getting out of his chair.

"Goodnight Beck!" Cat said, happily. Beck smiled back, wishing her sweet dreams. He looked toward Jade, trying his best to send a pleading look, before leaving.

"Jadey?"

"Yes?"

"It's not okay, is it?"

She shook her head, climbing into the small, uncomfortable hospital bed with Cat, placing her chin on top of Cat's red crown. Cat could feel tears hitting her as she reached around to hug her sister.

"It'll be okay," Cat whispered into her chest.

Beck walked into him and Robbie's apartment, just a few miles down from the hospital. He was surprised his roommate was still asleep. He took off his shirt, laying down in his own bed.

_"I just always seem to fuck things up, don't I, Cat?"_

_ "Of course not!"_

Beck smirked, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

_She was in a place she did not recognize, looking around at all the pretty sights and colors of the big city. She walked past an alleyway, trying to go past the next window filled with all kinds of good smelling pastries, when someone called out her name. Cat…Cat…she turned the corner to see him, the same clothes he wore to the party. She grew terrified and panicked, and began to run. He ran after her. No matter how fast she ran or whatever route she took, he always drew closer to her. She thought she had lost him, stopping to rest, when a hand whipped over her mouth, masking any scream she would try to let out. He turned her around, that same evil grin he had the first time. She began to sob uncontrollably, as he worked his way around her body. He was humming a tune she recognized, but didn't want to anymore. She screamed and screamed and screa-_

"Cat, wake up!" Jade shouted at the sleeping girl who was screaming and crying in her hospital bed. "Wake up!"

Cat jumped up, awakened, with the terrible feeling the dream left behind.

Jade pulled her close to herself, hushing her, telling her it was all a dream. It was all a dream.

Cat continued to cry as the doctor ran in, trying to calm the now hysterical girl. The two finally quieted her down, the doctor looking at the small girl with concern.

"I was coming in to tell her that she could be discharged, but now I don't know." The woman hesitated, looking down at Cat, who zoned out into her own little world. "Is your sister on any medicine that could counter an antidepressant?"

"No," Jade answered bluntly.

"Looks like that's what we'll be doing then. I'm going to put her on a pain killer that will need to be administered immediately after complaint of any kind of pain, and the antidepressant every morning before breakfast and every evening before bed. We gave her a pain medicine just a few hours ago while you were asleep. It might make her slightly drowsy."

"Alright."

"You can pick it up at the pharmacy Cat was telling me about. She is now free to go."

"Awesome," she said, getting up. The doctor began to leave the room when the Goth came over and hugged her from behind. "Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you for helping my sister."

"It was my pleasure," the doctor said, a smile growing on her face. Jade finally released, getting Cat up from the bed and into the small cocktail dress she wore to the party the night before. They got into Jade's truck, driving toward their small apartment. She turned to ask her little sister how she was, but she was already fast asleep.

Jade carried Cat into their tiny home, laying her on her bed, pulling her thick, pink comforter to her neck. She walked out of their bedroom and sat on their couch. She couldn't bear the silence of being alone, so she turned on the TV, and pulling up The Slap on her phone.

**Cat Valentine: Feeling better already! Mood: Recovering **

** Tori Vega: Still hiding from Trina. Heard what happened Cat! You better feel better! (; Mood: Worried**

** Trina Vega: Tori…I know you're out there. Mood: I Will Find You**

** Robbie Shapiro: My poor Cat! I'll be there as soon as I can! Mood: Dr. Feel Better**

** Andre Harris: Heard what happened to Red! Coming over with Robbie. Mood: Scared**

** Beck Oliver changed his relationship status from "In a Relationship" to "Single"**

Jade put her black PearPhone down; not wanting to see what she already knew was coming. It's not that he wasn't the man she wanted, that was the exact opposite. Beck was everything Jade had ever wanted, but she always seemed to ruin nice things for herself. She couldn't be the woman she wanted to be. She put her head in her hands as a knock came to the door. She got up and opened the door to see Robbie and Andre.

"Where is she?" Andre asked, truly looking terrified.

"Sleeping in our room, if you go in, please be quiet."

"I will," Andre said hastily, running past Jade to the back bedroom.

"I assume you want to go see her too?" Jade asked rudely.

"Yeah, not while she's sleeping though," he said quietly, his deep voice all but shaking the doorframe. Puberty had done well. "Mind if I come in and sit down?"

"Nope, come on in."

She led him into the living room as they both sat down on the couch, a little closer than intended.

"You want anything to drink?" Jade asked, feeling a little awkward by the situation.

"Nah, I'm fine. So I heard what happened between you and Beck."

"Yeah."

"I know it's got to be hard, losing somebody you've been together with since high school."

"Yeah, I'll get over it," Jade said, trying to display the strong girl vibe she liked about herself.

"I should hope so because I don't like seeing my friends unhappy."

"You called me your friend," Jade said, shocked by the boy.

"Yeah, you guys are like my only friends, and now that I don't have Rex to make fun of my flaws, like lip virginity, I've been feeling really lonely lately. You guys are like all I have now, and the last thing I want is for you to be hurt."

"What is lip virginity exactly?" she asked, almost laughing.

"I've never kissed a girl before."

"You haven't?"

"Nope, I just don't know how to go about it really."

"Here I'll show you," she said. "As friends, of course," she added, smiling, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her.

"Of course," he said, smiling as well.

"First, you give the girl a little compliment."

"Jade, you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen in my life," he said blushing, causing the Goth to blush as well.

She smiled, continuing. "Then you grab her waist," she said, putting his hands on hers. "You pull her in close," she said quietly, as he gently pulled her body to his. "Then…you…you just…," she stared into his eyes as she did the same.

He grew closer and closer, until it seemed they shared the same breath.

Then he put his lips to hers, and she didn't retract.

Robbie held the girl close, doing something he never imagined. He was kissing Jade.


	4. Chapter 4

He held her close to him, never feeling happier in his life. Ever since he and Cat broke up at the end of senior year, nothing felt right anymore, yet, all of the sudden, everything made since. They were so caught up in the moment; they did not even notice Andre walking in with a sleepy Cat.

That is, until Cat screamed, "Oh my GOD!"

Robbie and Jade jumped apart, looking around nervously.

"What was that?" Andre asked.

Jade looked from Robbie, to Andre, and finally at her sister.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, ummmm," Jade began.

"Jade was just helping me practice for this part I've been working on for class," Robbie inserted smoothly.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat answered, believing the story. Andre still looked at the two with curiosity.

"Well, I think Andre and I will be heading home now," Robbie said, already walking out the door. Andre, still looking, walked out behind Robbie.

Jade ran over and shut the door quickly. "Cat, let's play a game!" Jade said off the top of her head to distract the girl.

"Kay-Kay, what game?"

"Ummm, how about let's do homework because we have school tomorrow."

Cat ran into her bedroom, going to grab their book bags, as Jade received to text messages simultaneously.

_From: Harris_

_ Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me._

_ From: Shapiro_

_ (: thanks for helping me lose my lip virginity_

Jade smiled at the two of them. She looked to see if Cat was coming, before changing her contact from "Shapiro" to "Robbie (:".

The next day, the gang walked into the only class the shared at college, English. Class went on as usual, until Jade noticed Cat dozing in her chair. Jade lightly pumped her, causing Cat to start, and look down at her notes.

Jade wrote on a little slip of paper, "Sleepy?" She moved it quietly along the desk into Cat's view. The tired girl looked down before writing in little cursive letters, "Just a little, and my tummy hurts." She drew a frowning face before passing the note back. Jade read it before looking at Cat a little concerned, who was already dozing again in her chair. Jade did her best to concentrate on the extremely hard class, while still trying to keep Cat awake, when she got a text.

_From: Beck ):  
What's wrong with Cat?_

Jade looked to Beck, who was sitting a whole row away.

_To: Beck ):_

_ Just sleepy, it's from her meds._

_ From: Beck (:_

_ Oh, okay._

Jade read the message before their professor, Dr. Herends, yelled loudly, "Miss Valentine!"

Jade looked to see Cat jump awake after having fallen asleep while Jade wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, ?" Cat asked, looking a little green.

"Would you like to repeat the last five minutes of my lecture?"

"Ummm," Cat began, before running to a trash can and revealing the contents of her breakfast.

Jade and Beck ran over to her side, taking turns holding back her hair and rubbing her back.

"Mr. Oliver and Miss West, would you mind escorting her out of the class?" the teacher shouted to the back of the classroom.

Beck picked up Cat when she finished, leaving the classroom with Jade at his heels.

Beck lay her down in the backseat, the girl already fast asleep again, as Jade climbed into the familiar passenger seat. Beck soon climbed in with her, putting the car into gear to drive Cat home.

"So," Jade said, trying to feel the awkward void. "Why did you run to help Cat?"

"Well, I wasn't going to leave Cat alone to puke with you there," he said jokingly. Jade half heartedly laughed, thinking about all the nice things he has done for Cat: saving her, first of all. Well, anyone of them would do that, but holding back her hair? Cat would've been fine with just one person, why did he come? Did he like her? Jade was knocked out of her wild thoughts as Beck nudged her shoulder. "Jade?"

"Sorry, zoned out," she said, seeing her apartment building come into view. He pulled into their parking spot, parking and pulling Cat out of the back of the truck. Jade opened the apartment door, letting Beck come inside. He smiled, telling him if the girls needed anything, and left Jade alone to her thoughts.

Jade called the doctor, who said the throwing up was probably stress from the rape and school and so much going on. Yet when school let out, it still went on. The doctor said it was probably a stomach bug. It had been two weeks since school let out, and every morning Jade would wake up to the sound of Cat barfing in their bathroom. The gang would visit at least once a day, whether they were all together or one on one, expecting different results, but not receiving any. Jade began to get worried.

Especially one morning when Cat came out and said, "Jade, I'm late."

"Late?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to about three days ago, and, nothing."

Jade looked at her with concern. Cat had always been super regular when it came to her period. She was always right on time, it seemed strange.

"Hmmm," Jade thought. When a thought hit her. Cat was raped. She was late and always puking. "No no no no no," Jade said quietly, running to get her laptop. Cat followed after, although Jade would not allow her to look at the screen. She typed urgently with a sense of panic that was beginning to frighten Cat.

Jade began reading, then asking a question or doing a random action.

Read. "Cat, you've been pretty tired right?"

"Yeah, but the doctor said it was because of my medicine."

Read. "You still go to Wok Star because it smells nice?"

"No, the smell makes me more nauseous than usual."

Read. She ran back to their room, bringing out a bottle of perfume Cat loved to wear. She went back into the living room, spraying in around the room. Cat grew green, running back into their bedroom bathroom. Jade ran after her, trying her best to make her feel better. Cat soon finished, and Jade quickly led her back into the living room.

"Jade, what is the meaning of all of this?"

Read. Jade leaned over, poking Cat in her boob.

"Ouch!" Cat yelped, scooting away from her. "Jade! Are you just trying to put me through hell? What are you doing?"

Jade shut her laptop, tears filling her eyes, looking to her sister. "Cat, I just quizzed you, and you're displaying the top 5 early pregnancy symptoms."

Cat's eyes grew as big as tennis balls, filling with tears as well. "No, I can't be. I'm only twenty years old. I'm in college, I'm not in love, not married, I can't be pregnant."

"Cat…"

"No!" Cat screamed. "I'm not pregnant! We can go get a test or two and everything!"

"Okay, let's go get a test."

Twelve little pregnancy tests lined up on the bathroom counter, having a staring contest with Cat.

She hoped and prayed they came back negative. Cat Valentine had always wanted to be a mother, from the time she was a little girl. Not like this. She wanted to meet that special someone, marry them, share the moment, have kids, and grow old together. She didn't want the father of her first born to be a sick dick. Jade stuck her head in, checking on the tests, and pulling Cat's shoulder to get her out of the small room.

"Staring at them won't change anything."

"I'm not ready to be a mom, Jade."

Jade sat there speechless, her arm wrapped around the little shaking figure of her closest friend.

Finally, the timer went off, and Cat, not hesitant, ran into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, not daring to look too soon. She closed her eyes, turning around to look at the tests. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes, and looking at the twelve little positives signs lined up on the bathroom counter, having a staring contest with the hysterical Cat.

_A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to Follow/Favorite this story and leave a review! I would like to answer a question real quick. Boris Yeltsin asked if I had any favorite couples. Well, as stupid as it is, I really like the Robbie and Jade match-up. Now, that's all I'm going to say right now, otherwise I will give away parts of the storyline! I don't want to do that! So I hope that answered your question, and I want you to know that I love each and every single one of you. You keep reading, I'll keep writing._


	5. Chapter 5

Jade banged on the thin wood after hearing a thud on the floor. The lock clicked open as Jade quickly turned the handle and running into the bathroom, where Cat was quietly crying on the floor. Jade walked over holding her, knowing what the tests said without even reading. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. Cat's tears began to dry when a knock came to the door.

"I got it," Cat said, wiping tears from her cheeks and stepping up from Jade's arms. She walked to the front door, opening to see Robbie. "Oh, hey Robbie, I forgot you were coming today."

"Cat, what's wrong?" Robbie already noticed, sitting down with Cat while Jade sat over next to Robbie.

"It's just…," Cat began, choking up again. "Nothing."

"Something is wrong, what's up?"

Cat ran out of the room, just as Jade walked out.

"What's wrong with Cat?"

"It's probably best she tells you, it's pretty big, and she's super nervous about it," Jade replied, sitting super close to Robbie. "Actually, I should probably go calm her down.

Robbie smiled. "Why don't you stay," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jade blushed, looking away from his face.

"Why haven't you talked to me since last time?" Robbie asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, just school and taking care of Cat and everything."

"Understandable."

He leaned in, placing his hand on her cheek. He pulled her close, putting her lips to his. She opened her mouth, her hot breath going into his mouth. Perfect.

Cat sat behind the door, completely unaware of what was going on in her living room. She cried, wanting to talk to someone, so she leaned over and picked up her phone, dialing the most recent contact.

"Beck?"

"Cat, what's wrong?" Beck asked, hearing the red head crying through the phone.

"I just really want to talk to someone."

"What about?"

Cat took a deep breath before saying, "Beck, I'm pregnant."

She heard nothing over the phone for a moment, until he said, "You want to come over?"

"Yes please. Be there in five," she said, before hanging up the phone. Not wanting anything else, Cat grabbed her phone and car keys, walking out to see Jade lying on top of Robbie, their lips not breaking apart. Cat's jaw dropped as she watched her sister stick her tongue in her ex-boyfriend's mouth. For whatever reason, Cat began to cry again, unsure what to do. Jade opened her eyes just for a second, to see Cat standing there.

"Cat!" she yelped, quickly jumping off of Robbie. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said before running out the door. She got into her car, driving through busy New York City to get to Beck's apartment. She pulled in, still crying, and rang the doorbell, where Beck immediately taking her into his arms and shutting the door. Beck took her to the couch, holding her, trying to get her to stop crying.

_Why am I so upset? _she thought. Was it the fact that Jade was making out with her ex? She was well over Robbie, but there was something in the way that they were so…together that made her mad and upset and…

"Jade and Robbie were kissing," she blurted into Beck's chest.

Beck pulled her away from him. "What?"

"I was walking out of our bedroom to come over here and they were literally on top of each other and it made me feel weird and-,"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Cat, after what you told me over the phone, it's probably just hormones. I don't know what they're up to, but whatever it's not my business."

"Sorry, I vented, I usually do it to Jade, but she is a little…occupied."

"I don't care, Cat, you're my best friend and you can do it anytime you want."

"I can?"

"Yep."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

She began crying again. "I don't want to be a mother, Beck," she began, looking up to Beck's eyes. "I'm only twenty, without a job, a house, a husband, or even a plan. I'm so scared and I just don't know what is really even going on right now."

Beck grew very serious, looking Cat straight at her. "Cat, you will be ready for whatever life throws at you. You're so much stronger then you think, and you will always have us. I believe that you can do this."

Cat smiled. She hugged Beck, just as the apartment door opened. Jade stood in the door way shocked.

"Cat?"

Cat pulled away, looking at Jade. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

"I got worried when you ran out like that?"

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked, Cat sensing a bit of an acid tone.

"Beck just wanted to hang out, so I came over."

"You're trying to get revenge, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked, standing up.

"You saw Robbie and I and you thought you could just hook up with my ex like that, right?"

"First of all," Cat said, fighting fire with fire, "I was 'hooking up' with Beck. We were hugging Jade, is that not allowed anymore? Not to mention, even if I was, at least I wasn't sticking my tongue down his throat while you were just standing there! Common courtesy is to ask permission to make out with your sister's ex-boyfriend!"

"Don't yell at me, Cat! If you think you are going to get special treatment just because you are pregnant, you are dead wrong!"

Cat's jaw dropped at the tone the girl standing across from her head. Tears welled as she began to speak again. "I'm moving out," she whispered angrily.

"What?!"

"You heard me, I'm moving out."

"You can't just leave like that."

"Watch me. I'll head home and get my things, and be out in a few hours," she said.

"Cat," Jade said, beginning to realize what was actually happening. She looked desperately at Beck, who knew the situation was looking grim.

"Cat, you probably shouldn't move all that stuff by yourself, it'll be a lot of pressure on the baby. Maybe you should just go home and think on this, it might be a rash decision."

"I don't want to!" Cat yelled, still angry. "I want to go home, and get my things, and leave!"

"Where are you going to go?" he asked, keeping his cool.

She hesitated, unsure of how to answer the question. "I'll go to Andre's," she said, walking out the door.

Beck ran up and grabbed her arm. That's when he felt it. A spark. He was suddenly confused about his feelings. _What just happened? _he thought, actually growing dizzy at the feelings. Before he knew it, he was on the floor facing the ceiling, a beautiful Cat looking panicked. He smiled upon seeing her, wanting to reach up and just hold her close to him, and never let her go. What was going on?

"Beck, Beck," she said, though it sounded shushed.

Then the world went black.

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a few days guys. I'm going to be totally honest. I have depression, and it has been kicking my ass. When I get sad, I don't really want to do anything but lie in bed and sleep. I'm feeling lots better now, though, and I think it's because I read and LOVED your reviews for chapter four. I'd like to give a special thanks to __**sshaw101**__, who's review actually got put into the story. c: so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Follow, favorite, and review! Love each and every one of you. XOXO-broadwayjunkie29_


	6. Chapter 6

"9-1-1, please state your emergency."

"My friend is lying passed out on the floor and I don't know why!"

"Alright miss, calm down. May I have your name and location, please?"

"My name is Caterina Valentine, Best Apartments Complex on West 23rd Street."

"Okay, Caterina, what is your friend's name?"

"Beck Oliver."

"Alright, we're sending paramedics; stay on the phone with me Miss Valentine."

"Kay-Kay."

"Can you try to explain to me what happened?"

"I was leaving his apartment, so he went to grab at my arm and then he kind of looked like he was in shock. He fell to the ground and passed out a few seconds later."

"Do you know what could have caused this?"

"I don't know, he seemed normal until he went to grab my arm."

"Alright, well the paramedics are on their way to the location. Could you give me the apartment number?"

"Number 300."

"Alright."

Cat and Jade sat nervously in the waiting room, still confused about the whole situation. Jade's thumbs moved quickly across the keypad as she texted Robbie about everything that was going on. Cat was barely able to look at Jade in fear of crying and apologizing. She promised herself she would not be the one to apologize this time. She constantly found her hand resting on her stomach. Although she was still nervous, Cat began to feel light-hearted over the situation. Maybe having a baby wouldn't be so bad. She unlocked her phone, going to The Slap.

** Jade West: Pretty sure my roommate is leaving me ;c At the hospital waiting to find out what happened to Beck. Mood: Sad & Confused**

** Robbie Shapiro: Heard what happened to Beck. I'd come but I am in charge of making sure a certain someone doesn't come back and get her things alone. Mood: Don't Hurt Yourself**

** Andre Harris: On my way, as soon as I convince my grandma that my phone is not an actual pear. Why couldn't she have stayed in LA? Why does Jade's status say Cat is leaving? Where you going Red? Mood: Questioning**

** Tori Vega: Oh my GOD, Beck! Hope you're okay! I'd come, but Trina is being a douche. P.S.-Why is Cat leaving Jade? Mood: Curiously Furious**

Cat giggled at Tori's mood, before typing a status of her own.

**Cat Valentine: At the hospital, hope Beck is okay! I need a place to stay! Any takers? Mood: Homeless**

Cat clicked Post as a spunky nurse came out, calling for friends of Beck. The girls jumped up, running over to her.

"Is he okay?!" Cat asked, before the nurse could say anything.

"He's fine; the doctor will take you to his room and explain what happened," she said in a bored tone as she pointed out the same doctor Cat had so many weeks ago. She approached, smiling at the Goth and red head.

"Hello, girls, how is everything?"

"Great!" Cat lied. "What happened to Beck?"

"Beck experienced what we call anaphylactic shock, which is a shock after having a severe allergic reaction. After what Beck said, we are assuming it was to the spider bite he received a few moments before Cat arrived at his apartment, but the tests are showing he's doing quite well," she said, leading them down a darker hallway. She pointed to a room, saying it was Beck's. "We're going to ask that only one of you go in at a time."

"Kay-Kay, thank you," Cat said to the doctor as she began the long trek back down the hallway.

"Cat, you can go in first."

"Kay-Kay."

Cat walked into the room to see Beck laying back watching a wrestling match on the television. He turned and saw her, smiling, the feeling he had before passing out not returning. Maybe he was just hallucinating after the spider bite.

She sat down in the chair next to him, placing her hand on his. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess," he said, finally taking his eyes off the TV. "I've experienced worse."

"Than this?" she asked, giggling. "I'm sure." She rolled her eyes as she began to grow slightly nauseous. _No, not here, not now._

"It's a little weird."

"How so?" she asked, trying her best to ignore the feeling in her stomach.

"Last time we were here, you were the one in the bed."

Cat tried to laugh, though the feeling was over whelming. "I'm sorry," she said, running to the small bathroom. She let the feeling win, barfing into the hospital toilet. She felt a hand on her back, although she ignored it at first. When she finished, she flushed the toilet, turning around to see Beck. "Get back in bed!" she yelped, jumping up. She led him back to bed, where he looked relieved.

"Maybe you should talk to one of the maternity doctors while you're here, see if they have anything to make the throwing up better."

"I don't want to go by myself."

"Ask Jade to go with you."

Cat looked away. Beck put his hand to her cheek, saying, "You can't be mad at her forever."

"I can be mad at her now, though. Andre and Tori said their coming; I'll ask one of them to go."

Beck pursed his lips. "You still set on moving out?"

"Yep, I've needed to leave for a while now."

"Well, if you can't find anywhere else to stay, you're more than welcome to come with Shapiro and I."

"Thanks, Beck. Feel better."

Than she left.

Cat walked out to see everyone in the gang but Jade.

"Whoa, whoa," I said. "One at a time." Andre raised his hand sarcastically. "Yes, Andre?"

"Are you seriously moving out?"

"Yep," she answered.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Certain reasons, but guys, I have HUGE news."

Robbie smiled, Cat assuming that Jade already told him.

The questions began to soar again.

"I'm pregnant!" Cat blurted out excitedly.

"What?!" Tori exclaimed. "By Garrett?"

"I'm trying not to think about that, just about the little baby inside. I'm already so in love with it. I have to go to a doctor though, to see if I can have a medicine for my morning sickness."

"I'll take you, Red," Andre said, stepping up.

"Thank you, Andre," Cat smiled as Andre came and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Jade said she is going to rent us a hotel room right down the street," Robbie said.

"Kay-Kay! This will be so much fun!" Cat exclaimed.

They all smiled as Andre led her off to the maternity ward.

The pediatric doctor squeezed the cool gel on her young girl's small stomach, smearing it everywhere.

"What does it feel like?" Andre asked. "You know, possibly having another human inside you."

"Weird," Cat laughed as the doctor smiled.

"Alright, Miss Valentine, if you're pregnant, you will see a small bean sized spot on the screen right up there," she said as she pointed to the flat screen mounted on the other side of the small room.

They waited until; soon enough, a little spot appeared on the screen. Cat laughed happily as Andre just sat in shock.

"Okay, Miss Valentine, I'm going to take you off of your antidepressants, and put you on a prenatal that you will need to take every morning. I took pictures of the ultrasound, you should recieve them in the mail sometime next week. Congratulations, Caterina," the doctor said, cleaning her off and leaving her with the still Andre.

"Andre?" Cat called.

"Our little Cat is having a baby," he said, still staring forward.

Cat giggled, grabbing his hand and walking out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade got the motel room, and everyone was super pumped to spend time like the old days, except Cat. She opted out, wanting some time to herself. The boys walked her to her apartment, making sure everything would be okay, and left to go have bonding time. Cat looked around her apartment, filled with pictures of her adopted family, her friends and herself in school, at their graduation, Sikowitz crying as they drove off to attend Juilliard. Cat smiled to herself, placing a hand on her stomach. "Soon, there will be pictures of you up there, baby," she whispered, talking to her the little baby growing inside of her. She walked into the kitchen, pulling out a package of bacon and cutting it open with Jade's kitchen scissors. While she cooked, she thought to herself, all the memories of her and her sister.

"_Jade, they're dead," Cat cried to Jade._

_ "Cat, they were bastard alcoholics, why are you crying?"_

_ "I don't have a home," she said, looking into her best friend's jade green eyes._

_ "You can stay with me," Jade responded, pulling her back toward herself._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yep, you're going to be my sister."_

_"Oh my GOD, you like Robbie!" she yelled at Cat, who was sitting blushing on her bed._

_ "Maybe I do!"_

_ "Cat, this is great, you need to tell him!"_

_ "How?!"_

_ Jade picked up her cell phone, typing in a number. Cat jumped on top of her, demanding what she was doing. Jade smiled as she put the phone to her ear. Cat heard Robbie's voice come over the phone._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Cat likes you!" Jade screamed into the receiver._

_ "She does?!"_

_ "She does!"_

_ "Cat, he cheated on me!" Jade screamed into her pillow, leaving dark stains on the white pillowcase. _

_ "I don't think he did!" _

_ "He did!"_

_ Cat ran over to Jade's bed, pulling back the blankets and lying next to her. She pulled the blankets up to their shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "If you really like him, and you believe he likes you, he didn't cheat."_

_ Jade wiped a tear away, smiling. "You really think so?"_

_ "I do."_

_"What do you mean you're eloping?!"_

_ "Beck asked me to elope with him!"_

_ "You guys are seventeen, you're so young! You're going to leave me?" Cat asked, putting out her pouty lip._

_ Jade shoved something into her already full suitcase. "I think so," she said, not facing Cat. Cat's eyes filled with tears, trying to get her sister to change her mind. "My mind is made, I'm leaving." So she did, right out the window._

_"Come on, it won't be as bad as last time," Cat said hopefully, applying wax to Jade's left eyebrow. _

_ "It better be, or you'll be bald again."_

_ "One, two, three," Cat said, pulling it up, and screaming. "Don't make me bald!"_

_ "Cat!"_

As her memories turned from good to bad, she zoned back into reality, hearing the fire alarm. She looked down at the pan, seeing her bacon in little black crisps, smoking and just short of bursting into flames.

"Shit, shit, shit," she said, pulling it off and running it under the sink. She pulled the pan away from the burner, running it under cool water. She frowned, leaving the pan out on the counter. She walked back into her room, sitting down on her bed. Did she really want to move out of the only place she called home? She looked towards Jade's side of the room. The unmade black bed with scissors shoved in the pillowcase. Candles covered the bedside table, along with Jade's alarm clock that she never listened to. Pictures of her and Beck that she hadn't had the time to take down on the plastered white walls. Cat looked down toward her lap to hide her blush, although no one else was around. Did Beck feel the spark too? The feeling that Cat had when he touched her, and that she just wanted to be with him, and only him. Maybe she could take up his offer on living with him and Robbie. That would bring them closer together. Not thinking about it, Cat began lifting things and taking them to her car. She started with smaller things, like books and pictures, putting them in the passenger seat. Then she began moving big things. Her night stand. Her grandmother's jewelry box. Her favorite chair. She was beginning to think she would need to take a second trip, when it hit her. A pain that brought tears to her eyes sparked in her lower back that she was unable to describe. She fell to the floor, unable to think. She looked to her stomach, and began to fear for her child's life. She pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts, dialing Andre's number.

"Hello?"

"Andre," she was barely able to mutter.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

"Pain. Bad pain."

"Where?" he asked, beginning to grow panicked.

"Baby," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, we're on our way over."

Cat lay in a hospital bed sleeping as the wheeled Beck in. He looked her over, making sure everything was all right.

"No promises she'll wake up, Mr. Oliver," the doctor whispered.

"That's all right, I just want to see her."

"Alright, well I'll leave you in here then. If either of you need anything, press the emergency button on her bed."

"Thank you."

The doctor left, leaving Beck alone with the sleeping girl. He brushed his hand against her face, when the spark hit again.

"Gosh dammit."

How could he have so many feelings for his friend all at once? He couldn't deny he always felt something special between he and Cat, but could it have been that the belonged together? He looked up to see Cat staring at him.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hiya."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess."

"Everything okay with the baby?"

"There is still a heartbeat, so I'd say so," she said with a smile.

"Great," he said, smiling back at her.

He put his hand against hers, and they both pulled back.

"Ummmm, I guess I better go," Beck said, about to wheel himself out.

"Wait."

"What is it? Everything okay?"

"Yeah…It's just…there is no way you don't feel that."

"Feel w-w-what?" Beck stuttered, rubbing his neck like he always did when he was lying.

"Beck, I know this is kind of forward, but I'm awful at keeping secrets, and it may be I'm just a hormonal pregnant girl, but-," she suddenly stopped, as Beck pulled Cat to his lips. He could feel her smile under his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved himself from the wheel chair to her bed, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, Cat Valentine."

"I love you, Beck Oliver."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock at the door, though it didn't bother the two patients. Jade walked into the hospital room, trying to mend her argument with her sister, seeing her ex boyfriend and sister holding each other.

"Cat?"

Cat pulled away longingly, looking to the girl and snapping back into what was going on.

"Hi, Jade."

"How could you?"

"Jade…I can explain," Cat started, but she couldn't finish as Jade ran out of the room crying.

Cat looked to Beck in panic, as he did the same.

"I'll be right back," Cat said, running out of the room in her hospital gown.

"Jade!" she screamed, going from empty room to empty room. "Jade!" She finally opened the right one, seeing Jade ripping apart a pillowcase with a pair of scissors. "Jade, you have to listen to me."

"There is nothing for you to say. You were clearly making out with my ex boyfriend without permission."

"Like you have room to talk."

Jade pursed her lips. "Maybe it was a good idea for you to move out."

"Maybe it was," Cat said, tears brimming in her eyes. "You're supposed to my sister Jade, to support me. I have always been there for you, when have you been there for me?"

"Who was the one holding you when you found out you were pregnant Garrett's baby?"

"Who was the one at home while I was at the party?"

"Cat, that was stupid of you."

"I didn't know any better! I've never been anywhere without you, Jade! I look to you to keep me safe, and you haven't been doing a very good job."

"I hate you, Cat. Get out of here."

"I'm the hospital patient, you get out!" Cat screamed, running out of the room despite her words. She ran all the way to her room, throwing herself to Beck.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"She hates me, Beck. She really hates me," she cried into his shoulder.

"Cat, I don't think she hates you."

"I know she does, she said it right to my face."

"She did?" he asked, pulling her away from him.

"To my face."

"Don't worry about what she says," he whispered, pulling her back in to his hard chest. "Let's change the subject."

"Kay-Kay."

"How was the kiss?"

Cat sniffled and giggled. "Wonderful. I've always had this weird feeling about you, who knew it could be this." Beck smiled, kissing the top of her red head. It felt so perfect, as if time had stopped to allow the boy and girl in the hospital gowns to sit on the wheelchair and share the perfect moment.

"Cat, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Gladly."

Jade sat in the room, slightly in awe of what had just happened, still tearing apart a pillowcase. She can't believe she had just said that. Her sister _had _always been there to support her, and now Cat had nowhere to live. She was about to get up when Robbie walked in.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just told Cat that I hate her."

"Well, why would you do that?"

"She was acting like a hormonal bitch, and I just got caught up in the moment."

"You have to remember she's carrying your niece or nephew, she's going to be hormonal."

"I know, I just…I don't know."

"Well, no matter what happens with Cat, you'll always have me."

"Always?"

"Always," he whispered, pulling her closer to him, kissing her sweetly.

Cat lay sleeping in Beck's bed, as the two men moved her small amount of things into their apartment.

"So you and Cat, huh?" Robbie asked with a smile.

Beck chuckled, putting Cat's chair in place close to his. "I think so. I feel so different about her Robbie."

"That's what you said about Jade."

"I know, but this feeling is nothing like Jade. When I was with Jade, it was as if…as if she was convincing me that I liked her, it wasn't just me wanting to be with her. I finally came back to reality," he finished, sitting down on the couch and taking a drink of water.

"I follow you, man. Oh, and Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry; I give you full permission to date my ex."

Beck walked into the room after everything of Cat's was situated, ready for their date. "Ready, Red?"

"Ready!" she said, standing up from the bed wearing a pink dress that tickled her knees and silver flats.

"Well, doesn't someone look lovely this evening?"

Cat blushed. "Thank you, I'm enjoying wearing my own clothes until I get all fat and gross."

"Hey," Beck said, bending down to her height. "Don't say that about yourself. Even when you are farther along, you will still be glowing and beautiful."

She smiled, widely, intertwining her fingers in his. He smiled, leading her to the front door.

"Bye, Robbie, don't wait up," Beck winked at Robbie. Robbie smiled.

"Have fun." The couple walked out of the door, leaving Robbie alone. He pulled out his PearPhone, pressing the number on speed dial. "Jade? Yeah, come on over."

Beck kept Cat blindfolded after dinner, driving her to a "secret destination".

"Can I take it off now?" she asked with a smile on her face, obviously excited. Beck put the car in park, turning toward Cat though she couldn't see him.

"Not yet," he said, getting out and helping Cat out on her side. He took her head, leading her out into an almost plush, good smelling meadow filled with people. Beck lead Cat right to the center, laying down a blanket, helping her down to the ground. He laid down himself, putting his hand back in hers. "Alright, undo your blindfold." Cat ripped it off her head, just in time to see a firework show begin in Central Park.

"Whoa," she whispered, awe covering her face. Different pictures flew around the sky, making colors stain the sky. Beck drew closer to her, asking if she liked the show. She nodded, still in shock of everything going on around her. "It's beautiful," she whispered. She looked to Beck, who looked at her with a silly grin on his face. It was different from Jade, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.


	9. Chapter 9

As the days got longer, and Cat's stomach got bigger, summer began in full swing in New York City. Friday nights began fun nights for each member of the gang. Beck became Cat's boyfriend, Robbie held Jade in secret and, to no surprise, Andre began to take Tori on dates. One particular Friday, Beck lay with Cat pillowing her head with his arm as they watched Titanic. Cat jumped up, putting her hand to her twelve week pregnant belly.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby moved!" she yelped with excitement.

"It did?" he asked, almost as excited as Cat, putting his hand to her stomach. Under his fingertips, Beck could feel something moving inside the small girl. "Whoa. That's amazing." Cat looked up to him, smiling widely.

"Beck, I know this is a lot to ask, but…ummm…would you please father my baby?"

Beck looked at her shocked, slightly unsure of what to say. Cat was his girlfriend, but to father a baby that wasn't his? Not to mention his age. It was a lot to ask. Beck really did love Cat, though. He would do anything for her, and this would classify as anything. Finally, Beck smiled. "Of course I will," he said, kissing her lips. She smiled even bigger than before. "Wow, this feels weird. I'm going to be a dad." He kissed Cat again, sitting up and setting her on his lap. The kiss grew more passionate. "I love you, Cat."

"You have no idea, Beck."

Jade sat in Robbie's lap at her apartment, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him harder than she ever had. She pulled away for a moment, looking deep into Robbie's light blue eyes.

"Robbie…I think…I think I love you."

"I love you too, Jade."

Jade went back to his lips. After a moment Robbie pulled away, looking slightly sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…nothing. It's nothing," he said, trying to pull her back to him. She pushed him away.

"Robbie, what's wrong. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Of course. It's…Jade, I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. You tell me you love me, and yet you never go out on a date with me."

"Robbie, do you have any idea how much shit we would get if we came out saying we loved each other? It's better this way."

"Jade, I can't do this. I love you, and I can't keep this a secret, anymore. I love you Jade, I really do, but either we go out together, or I go out alone."

"Robbie, you can't do this."

"I can and will. Jade, go on a date with me, it's that easy. Tell people where we are going. Let everyone know that you really love me. Will you?"

"Robbie, I just can't. You know how bad I am at taking shit."

"Then I guess I'll be leaving. Goodbye Jade," he said, pulling her apart from him. He walked to the door, putting his hand on the rusty handle, looking back to her.

"Robbie, please."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Robbie, we have a great thing going. Why would you ruin it?"

"I'm not, Jade. You are." He walked out the door, leaving a speechless Jade sitting on the couch. How could he leave her like that? After all this time, he could easily walk out the door. After Jade confessed that she actually loved him. That's when the pain hit. It seemed like someone had ripped her heart right out of her chest. She put her hand to the hole gaping open. She began to cry, realizing it was all her fault. She just couldn't keep her fucking life in order. Another great thing she let walk right out of her life. First Beck, then Cat and her baby, now Robbie. She got up, ripping pictures of the wall, throwing them against the wall, the glass shattering around her. Why did she have to be such a fucking idiot. She ran into the bathroom, pulling out Cat's old medication. She spilled it onto the counter, staring at it. She was going to do it. She had thought about it so many times before, the cuts on her wrist a sign of it, but this time, she knew it was what she needed to do. Unless…she could get Robbie back. "You damn pussy!" she yelled in the mirror. "Just kill yourself already! You're alone, nobody loves you, you stupid bitch!" When a thought hit her. Robbie just told her he did. "He doesn't, or else he would have stayed. The mirror reflection came to life, talking to her like any other person would have. _"You can still try." _"No, I want to do this." _"Think about Cat, imagine where she would be without you." _"The little cunt has Beck now." _"But didn't Beck lead you to Robbie?" _The image melted away, leaving Jade staring at herself again. She looked down at the medicine. She couldn't do it. She had to get Robbie back.

Beck finally pulled Cat apart from him as a knock came to the door. She stayed in bed as he answered the door for their roommate. Robbie came in without a hello, sitting down on the couch, looking like he was about to cry.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" Beck asked, Cat coming out of his bedroom as he shut the door.

"It's Jade."

"I thought you said you kissed her twice and stopped," Cat said, sitting down next to him.

"I lied," he answered bluntly. "We've been together since that night, and she's afraid to tell anyone. Now she has nothing to tell anyone. I walked out."

Beck pursed his lips, taking a seat on the other side of Robbie. "Robbie, you can't worry about a girl."

Robbie jumped up, looking back at the two. "You don't understand!" There was a knock at the door, and before the couple could jump up, Robbie ran, looking into the peephole. He opened the door to see Jade, and quickly walked outside.

"Ummm…I think I'm going back into the bedroom," Cat said quietly, getting up from the couch. Beck got up as well, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"You know you can't hide from her forever, baby."

Cat looked down. "I know, but she doesn't want anything to do with me…I think this is best." She looked about ready to burst into tears, so Beck followed her back into the bedroom.

"Jade, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to say."

"There is plenty to say. Robbie, I can't lose you."

"Jade, you don't understand. You already have."

"No!" she screamed. Tears poured down her face. "I can't. When I told you I loved you I meant it. When you left, I can't describe how I felt. It wasn't good. Robbie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please forgive me?"

Robbie smiled nervously, growing closer to her. He put one hand on her waist, the other on her cheek. "On one condition."

"Anything," she whispered.

"Marry me."

Jade smiled. "Okay." She jumped into his arms, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
